


Reincarnated into an Chinese Family in an Alternate World

by Fuel2rock



Category: Original Novel - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Being Disowned, Body Dysphoria, Family Fighting, Gen, Life working, Police, Slice of Life, first time Apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuel2rock/pseuds/Fuel2rock
Summary: This story is about an African American Girl who dies and is reborn in an Alternate History World in China to a Chinese family. She not only has to struggle with problems with her family but the fact that her gender is different and facing a different culture.
Comments: 1





	Reincarnated into an Chinese Family in an Alternate World

The story of having to adapt and stay true to yourself even though everything around you says otherwise


End file.
